The Library Chronicle
by LadyJoa de Robinson
Summary: Library, where everything is dull and predictable… Or not really. 'Welcome to the club.' I grinned. 'Thanks' He replied, not sure how to answer. Bella was just another teenager looking for a nice place to complete her assignments, but got more than what she asked for.


Hey everyone! I am LadyJoa and I now present you my every first fanfic which is about our favourite pairing - Bella and Edward! Please know that I have never been to the Seattle Public Library before so the setting is purely based on my imagination. :) Other than that, please enjoy my story. ^_^

* * *

~The Library Chronicle~

_Library, where everything is dull and predictable… Or not really. 'Welcome to the club.' I grinned. 'Thanks?' He replied, not sure how to answer. Bella was just another teenager looking for a nice place to complete her assignments, but got more than what she asked for._

The Seattle Public Library.

The black words on the sign glared at me when I walked in through the glass front door. Central heating was on full blast as I escaped from the bitter cold outside into the relaxing yet respectable atmosphere only a library could offer.

Well, Home at last.

I had been living with my father ever since I was a child. My mom left us when I was still 6, and although it felt strange not having a mother by my side, I had got used to it and saw her as nothing but a friend whenever she came over to visit us. My dad, being the chief of police, even in a small town like Forks, had demanding work. That's why I seldom saw my father even when we lived under the same roof. It wasn't that bad though, with both of us being introverts who felt too awkward up to strike up a conversation, it wasn't like we had much to talk about even when we were face to face. Our relationship wasn't close, but it wasn't distant either. Somewhere in the middle, I guessed.

With me always taking care of myself and staying alone in a house since I was a kid, you would think I could handle living in a dorm by myself well enough already. At least, I thought so myself. But see, it didn't really work that way. Living alone in a slightly messy home where childhood memories were everywhere you looked was one thing, living alone in some compact impersonal college dorm room with white walls, brown chairs and standard white bed sheets was another. Staying in my room could be suffocating at times; the shiny white walls were so bright sometimes they hurt my eyes. And that was why I always came here after school, and wouldn't leave until I had to go back. It wasn't as good as home, but it had to do. I wasn't alone here, at least.

Right before I reached the largest table located in the centre, I could already hear _them_. The noisy kids. Some of them I didn't know, some of them I saw their faces in the campus. One of them was Tanya, I had remembered her ever since she snickered with her no.101 boyfriend about my apparently poor choice of leisure read – some classic literature other than the latest book published by Lauren Conrad. They always tried to turn library into a disco by yelling at the top of their lungs or singing with music bombarded out of their iPods. I watched with distaste as one of the girls shoved her tongue down an equally eager boy. Oh, and the PDA too. My mind shuddered as my eyes and ears were abused thoroughly by those _kids_.

Right beside me, Angela, the nice librarian, was rearranging books in the non-fiction section. She smiled as a greeting and rolled her eyes at the noisy teenagers. _Always like this_, her eye roll told me. _I know_. I silently gave her my reply with an apologetic smile. Angela, as annoyed as she was, wasn't able to tell off the kids, no matter their noise level. One of the kids there had a father that always sponsored a huge amount of money to the library and being the young wife she was – she was only 4 years older than me -, she couldn't risk her job by reporting them to her manager. She might be a bit timid and weak, but I could definitely understand where she came from.

To make up for me, she always helped me to secure the chair at the furthest corner of the library, where the noise couldn't reach me there, seeing as I was a frequent visitor and such. No one would probably take the seat, but she always stacked a few books on top of the desk for good measure. She understood how I needed to get my work done in a quiet atmosphere and our mutual love for books and annoyance at those teenagers helped to make us bond a lot quicker than I would with other people.

As I continued my journey to the back of the library, I had expected my usual seat to be empty.

Not today, though.

As I walked closer, I could see a mess of bronze hair sticking out, pointing at various place and the owner of the said hair was sitting down on the standard library plastic chair, engrossed in a book. His fingers turned the page as he continued reading, oblivious to the surroundings. At that moment, I didn't care he had a quite attractive jaw, or that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald green, he _took_ my seat.

I knew I had overreacted as I stomped over there, as quietly as I could, and put my own pile of books and files down on the desk with a small _thump_. I was annoyed, and the exceptionally loud giggle from one of the rowdy kids there didn't help. Startled, he looked at me from his chemistry text book and looked at me with wide eyes. Looking at his expressive eyes, my anger diminished a bit.

'Sorry…' I started in the calmest voice I could muster. 'You got my seat.' I stood there, waiting for him to lose his temper and bark at me, telling me that the seat wasn't owned by anyone, which it wasn't, actually. But he just stood up quickly and scrambled his belongings into a messy pile.

'I am sorry. I only saw books on the desk and I thought no one was using it, I will leave now.' He shoved his pens into a pencil case he had with him. 'I didn't like it there, where a lot of people were talking and stuff. It was too…'

'Noisy.' I continued, I knew this too well. At that moment, I felt slightly smug and happy that someone as attractive as this guy in front of me could feel the same as I, Bella the plain Jane, did.

'Yeah…' The guy ruffled his hair a bit and smiled awkwardly, 'and a blonde girl just wouldn't leave me alone.' He added with a frustrated grin. Tanya, I thought as the image of her laughing at my _Romeo and Juliet_ sprung to my mind. Going after for boyfriend number _x_? Well, I was not surprised.

'Welcome to the club.' I grinned. 'I found them annoying too, which is why I picked the furthest seat away from them. And the girl that wouldn't leave you alone was probably Tanya.' I didn't usually talk that much to a stranger, but there was a foreign giddy feeling that was disrupting me from my usual behavior.

'Oh…Erm… Thank you? For welcoming me to the ''club''?' He replied, not sure how to answer. His expression looked slightly confused as he talked, earning a laugh from me.

'I am Bella, and you are welcome to share the desk with me if you want.' I quickly shoved my books away to make room for him. I knew I was making a sacrifice here, but I didn't regret it. Call it sympathy, call it being nice, but I was just so happy by the fact that I finally found someone who shared the same opinion about those supposedly 'cool' crowds with me, a handsome one, too. And a tiny part of me didn't like to see Tanya with this guy; he was too good to be with girls like her.

'Wow…' Clearly, he wasn't expecting it. 'That is… If you don't mind?' His books hovered above the desk uncertainly as he looked at me.

'No, I don't,' I shook my head and he grinned widely, as though a weight has been lifted off his chest, relief and gratefulness shown in his green eyes.

'Thanks.' He set his books down, still smiling. 'I am Edward, by the way.'

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Every afternoon, I would find Edward already sitting in one of the chairs at the desk – Angela, being the observant and considerate librarian that she was, left an extra chair for Edward -, with half of the desk free of any stationary and books. I would join him with a smile, greeted by a crooked grin in return and get started with my work. Some days, we would finish our respective work silently, our minds concentrating on his algebra equations and my essays. But other days, we would talk quietly or share our favorite books with each other, or just getting to know each other in general. These were the days that I liked.

This went on for two months.

Edward was two years older than me, his father worked in a hospital and her mother was an interior designer. He wanted to follow his father footsteps and save lives so Biology was one of the subjects he concentrated on most. He never combed his hair because it was unmanageable. He liked to read good science fiction but found bad ones unbearable. He liked to write with black ball pens and he only used one side of his rubber. He was handsome, he was smart, and he was kind.

Oh, and he was totally oblivious to the feelings, however little, I had for him. But then again, I had never tried to let him know. I couldn't handle restriction, especially not when it came with the loss of one of the best friendships I have ever had the fortune of having.

It started out as a typical Wednesday. I carried my books to the desk but there wasn't a head of bronze hair or a crooked grin to greet me. The desk was clear except for 2 books that Angela had randomly put on there. _Maybe he couldn't make it today_. I told myself as I lowered my bag and the books onto the desk. I wondered if something was holding him back, or if he was sick. He never missed our 'dates' and I was worried. We haven't got each other's number, seeing as we wouldn't need it when we saw each other every day, but I was starting to regret that.

A high-pitched giggle made me turn to 'The Table'.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the familiar bronze hair clashing horribly with Tanya's strawberry blonde one. Tanya had her skinny arm around Edward's neck, pulling him in as she breathed her breath on Edward's face. _Maybe Edward couldn't get away from Tanya_, a small voice reasoned but immediately disappeared as Tanya put her recently glossed, shiny red lips to Edward and Edward didn't pull away.

I turned around rapidly, I couldn't see anymore.

This day, I didn't do any work. I just pulled out my beaten old copy of _Wuthering Heights_, turning pages absentmindedly while waiting for Edward to come here to explain. I kept waiting, until all pages were turned, all people gone and all noise ceased.

Edward still hasn't come forth.

By that time, my eyes were too blurry with hot tears that I couldn't see anymore.

Angela told me apologetically that the library was closed. I released all my anger as I took Edward's chair and put it away with a loud bang, not caring for once about the library rules. I turned around and met Angela's astonished face, I gave her a meaningful glance and looked at the unfortunate chair. _I don't want to see it anymore_, I told her.

Then, I left.

The next day, only a chair was there in the corner, looking lonely and abandoned as it waited for me. Edward didn't even acknowledge me as he shared a pink earphone with Tanya, no doubt listening to the latest pop songs. Determined, I walked purposefully to _my _desk with a newfound anger, telling myself that this was the last straw. I would be productive, I would get my work done and I would forget Edward. Forget his bronze hair, his eyes, his smile and his rubber that was still living in my pencil case which I always _conveniently_ forgot to return it to him. But it didn't matter. I _would_ forget Edward and I would succeed in doing so.

Well, guess what?

I failed.

His absence was everywhere I looked. The corner was too quiet without the calming sounds of his breathing and his pen scribbling on paper. The desk was too neat without his colorful pens and highlighters and too big without us constantly fighting playfully over space. Books were too boring and work was too exhausting. My day was dull without his beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes and my time passed too slowly without our random conversations.

One week gone, I _missed_ him.

Two weeks gone, I _wanted_ him.

Three weeks gone, I _needed_ him.

Another Wednesday came. I dumped my books and flipped to a page, beginning to write. Twenty-one days were gone, and I still haven't got over Edward. I still remember his grins, his eyes and every miniscule detail about him.

_Stop!_ I told myself. _Focus_! My mind chanted harshly. I reached for a black ball pen, but decided to use a pencil instead. I scribbled down whatever I had in mind without thinking over my answer. Words were beginning to fill half a page when I was disturbed by a light cough.

'Hi!' Edward greeted me as though nothing has happened with his crooked grin and bright eyes. His books were supported by both of his arms with his pencil case on top. The moment was so familiar that I wondered briefly if what had happened the past three weeks were all due to my wild imagination. But it couldn't be, I told myself, or else my heart wouldn't hurting that much and Edward wouldn't be standing on the spot where his chair used to be, looking around for his missing chair.

I nodded curtly and turned back to my work. Starting a new paragraph, I continued where I left off until I was interrupted again.

'Erm… Where is my chair?' Edward asked, his arms were still holding his books but they were starting to drop, getting a bit tired.

_Well you left it. And me too_. I noted angrily. How could he expect everything to be the same as it was after he had gotten together with Tanya? She had had fun with him and then went for another guy so he could just waltz back to my little corner and demand everything to be as it was before? It was very tempting to tell him that but it wouldn't help me to keep on my nonchalant façade. So I just shrugged and tried to continue my essay. Before I started writing though, I made sure to show him how welcoming I was by filling the whole desk with my paper and stationary.

I was pretending to concentrate on my work but I was actually listening for his movement with my ears and looking at him at the corner of my eye. Putting his books to one of his arm, he pulled a chair from another table, dragging it persistently across the carpet floor until it was on my left, like where it was three weeks ago.

'So… How are you?' Silence followed as he sat close to my chair and I realized I had to answer him.

'Good.' I began to write again, hoping that he would leave me alone. I wanted to launch into a recap of my school day like how it used to be before but I knew I couldn't. Everything had changed.

'What are you doing?' He tried again, the hope in his voice diminished a bit.

'Stuff.' I was proud at myself for being able to keep my voice normal. But then again, this wasn't sad love-sick Bella speaking, it was anger speaking. I was sure once my anger was gone, I would bawl my eyes out later today in the safety of my small dorm. Or in the library. My brave mask was starting to slip as I felt him sitting beside me in a proximity that melted all my thoughts away. Pain was starting to seep into my heart and I wanted nothing more than for Edward to stay away from me.

'Sorry sir, but only a chair is allowed for each desk.' Angela came to my rescue as she used her stern and professional voice to shoo Edward away from the chair. Silently, I told her thank you with my already watering eyes as she nodded knowingly before putting the chair away.

_Leave_, I pleaded in my mind as Edward stayed put beside me, still holding his heavy books. I made a show of ignoring him; maybe he would leave if he knew that I didn't want to talk.

Well, I couldn't be more wrong.

'Bella? Can we talk?' I could tell that this was his last attempt. He was losing his patience; that much I could tell.

'No.' I gave the answer in my harshest tone possible, making my point clear.

'God Bella why did you only reply one word at a time?' Yup, he had definitely lost his temper. I put down my pencil and _really_ looked at him for the first time since he came here. His hair was a mess with his hand going through it. He looked stressed out and his eyes were pleading as he looked at me. My resolve almost broke when I saw his eyes, beautiful as always, looking into my brown ones.

'I… I don't know. Don't you have some other girl to be with?' I faced him fully and crossed my arm over my chest, hoping that he didn't see thehurting, irrational Bella underneath the strong Bella.

'Tanya dumped me.' He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world and that he couldn't care less. My heart did a small dance as I thought of how little Tanya must have meant to him.

'So you are here to claim your place back?' I looked at him with what's left of my dignity. I would just give him a hard time and be strong, crying my heart out could wait until later, my voice told me, he didn't like you, and he never cared.

'I… I did this for a girl!' Edward said exasperatedly and seeing my eyebrow raised with confusion, he continued. 'There was a girl I really like. But she probably didn't like me that way… And I wanted to forget her and since Tanya was after me, I thought that being with her would make me forget.' His voice shown regret in the end and his tone was so pained and helpless that it crashed my heart.

The girl was probably some gorgeous blonde, which was why Edward had accepted Tanya, the replacement, in the first place. Of course Edward would lay eyes on her; she was probably beautiful, smart and kind. My heart sunk, Edward could see nothing when he looked at me beside an ordinary girl. It was only so obvious that he wasn't interested in me.

'Who? Who was she?' My voice spoke out of their own accord and my façade was easily gone as I sat there, defeated, my mind afraid to hear his answer. Well, my little crush on Edward was now officially over. My brain noted weakly.

'She has the softest hair, a beautiful smile and the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen. She was smart, she knows how to appreciate good books and she works hard. Her laughs light up my day and her presence lights up my life. I like her,' taking a deep breath, Edward spoke the four words I would have never thought, or dreamed of hearing. 'I like you, Bella.'

My mouth opened slightly, out of the million things I thought he could have said, what he told me was not one of them. I was not special, my smile was never attractive and I was not that clever. What Edward had said, he was not talking about me. He was talking about some special girls instead of an introvert plain Jane. He couldn't have liked me.

But he did.

As his lips, smooth and soft, moved against mine, I thought about how he liked me and how, in return, I liked him back. He was the reason for my laugh and the reason why I could never be productive when he was around or when he wasn't. He was the reason my diary was filled with pages and pages with everything about him. He was the reason for my smiles, my laughs, even my tears and my heartbreaks. He was everything, he was my everything.

'I like you, too.' I answered as soon as we broke away from the kiss and butterflies swirled in my stomach as he gave me his signature loop-sided grin, leaning in for another kiss.

And, folks, that's how my life turned back to normal, with the exception that Edward and I were together as a couple instead of merely friends. We fought for the limited space on the desk again, our books scattered across the table. Angela, seeing our development, never nagged us about the 'one chair per desk' rule anymore and started to place two chairs in front of our desk everyday like how it used to be. Everything was the same, but also so much better.

'Edward?' I asked one day, after I finished the last sentence of my schoolwork.

'Umm?' He asked absentmindedly, his brows knitted together in concentration as he tried to solve a question.

'If Tanya hadn't broken up with you, would you have come back to me?' I asked idly, I just wanted to know.

'Well…' Edward set his pen down and looked at me, 'I was about to. But she was faster than me and left me first. That's good; I would feel like a jerk if I said it to her.' He smiled.

'But to answer your question. Yes, I would have. Hell, three weeks away from you was torture. I couldn't even forget you if I tried.' He looked at me serious in the eyes and wrapped his big hands around my small ones.

_Same_, I wanted to tell him about my own agonizing three weeks without him too but I kissed him instead.

After all, actions speak louder than words.

And that day, I discovered that our little corner was not just some good place to study, but a secluded make out spot too.

* * *

And there you have it, my most recent twilight story. :) I hope you like it and please leave a review below to tell me what you think. I love reviews, they help me improve. :D And If you want to read more stories, please head to my fictionpress account (link on my profile) to read my original story, _Dying Dandelions_. Thanks for reading and have a good day. :D


End file.
